Magnum Opus
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Takes place three years after book 7. Harry comes to Malfoy Manor to do some inventory of the legendary dark magic collection inside of it's hallowed walls, but he's distracted by the manor's master who is interested in different things than inventory.


Title: Magnum Opus  
>Pairing: Harry PotterLucius Malfoy  
>Rated: M<br>Warnings: M/M sex, _**BUT**_ Harry's 20.  
>Summary: Takes place three years after book 7. Harry comes to Malfoy Manor to do some inventory of the legendary dark magic collection inside of it's hallowed walls, but he's distracted by the manor's master who is interested in far different things than inventory.<p>

000000000000000000

Harry stared at the ornate door to Malfoy Manor. It had been three years since he had seen any Malfoy, and it was a blissful period of time to say the least. Stuck up under his arm was a stack of papers, slung over his shoulder was a bag full of quills and a manual on the dark arts, and on his face was a sour expression. He rapped on the door again, pacing slowly until the door cracked open just slightly. He recognized the crinkled grey face and bug eyes looking up at him as belonging to some unfortunate house elf. "Hi- I need to speak with the master of the house please. It's about the-"

"Master is not seeing anyone!" The elf chirped and tried to shut the door.

Harry held out his palm, stopping the door from shutting all the way. With his free hand he unfurled a parchment that was tucked in the outside pocket of his bag. Nicely written lettering appeared on the surface, along with the official ministry seal. "This is official ministry business. I don't believe you master wishes to return to Azkaban, correct?"

Through the small crack in the door, a set of long fingers reached out and took the letter inside. The door shut firmly in Harry's face. He pressed his ear against the door, listening to the sounds of feet scampering across the stone floor. Harry had to strain to hear anything further- catching the soft strained voices from the other room. One was unmistakably the sounds of an apologetic house elf, while the other was Lucius's sharp voice. Before he could pull away, the door was pulled open and Harry tumbled into the grand foyer- landing sprawled out on the floor.

"Mr. Potter. So the ministry has sent you to inventory my home, hm?" Lucius drawled coolly as he gazed at the figure of the boy who lived- who had grown up nicely. His folded hands never left their position crossed over his chest, as if he would ever attempt to help the other man up. "Let us hope your counting skills are better than your eavesdropping."

"Yes." Harry muttered as his cheeks pinked with embarrassment as he got up to his feet quickly. He looked at Lucius, remembering a time when he had to look up to look him in the eye but now they stood as equals. "You look well." He said slowly, but politely. It was true, Lucius was looking better than the last time he had seen him. Gone was the frightened, haggard and beaten face- Lucius was looking his usual arrogant self. His long platinum hair was tied back in a blue ribbon, matching the long robes he had on. It was as if the man didn't age.

"Flattery will not help you gain easier access to my family's treasured antiques." He snipped and started down the hallway, his long robes billowing out behind him. Harry quickened his pace to keep up, mildly transfixed by the colors blending and flowing in the fabric, as if they were made ocean water rather than material.

"Antiques!" Harry scowled. "Items of dark and dangerous magic-"

"-Of which haven't been touched since they were brought inside of this home by my ancestors. And that, Mr. Potter, is exactly where they will stay." Lucius's pace was fast, the heels of his boots making an angry clicking noise on the floors which in turn matched the sudden shrillness in his voice. "You may inventory them all you please, but none of them will leave with you."

"As if I would ever want to hold on to one of those for longer than the purpose of counting-"

"-Any good auror worth his salt would." Lucius finally looked back to him, his grey eyes flickering at him. "As an intense knowledge of the dark arts makes it easier to recognize in the field, wouldn't you say? You're so quick to dismiss everything that isn't bathed in the light of goodness as completely-"

"-Worthless?" Harry's scowl didn't diminish. "You haven't learned, have you?"

"I have learned plenty. Why don't you have one of those lessons as a personal courtesy… if you scowl that hard, your face will become nothing more than a mind field of wrinkles." Lucius sniffed and reached inside to remove a metal key ring. They came to a stop in front of a door that didn't match any of the others. Lucius gazed at it almost in apprehension. "…Are you certain you wish to continue?"

Harry's scowl faded a little at the softness in Lucius's voice. Undeterred, he swallowed and nodded. "It's my job. Why?"

Lucius didn't answer. Instead he slid the metal key into the lock and pushed the heavy wooden door open. He stepped on to the stone landing, taking a lantern. He took a dusty book of matches from off the ledge of a stone landing, using that to light the wick inside.

"Matches…?" Harry asked with an arched brow.

"…While the dark lord had taken siege of my home, I took care to hide every object of dark magic that could be used in his favor from him. Because after living with him, I couldn't imagine life as his servant should he be the victor. Never mind myself, but what he would do to my family."He muttered. "To protect those items from being found, I created some wards that would react lethally with the use of magic. Which includes enchanted fire or something as simple as a light spell- so please, while you are following me, do take care to not use any magic what so ever."

"Good to know." Harry said quietly as he followed behind Lucius. It felt like they had walked down twenty flights of stairs before they came to rest in what looked like a cave. "Where-"

"Welcome to the catacombs- a perfect place to store something that should never see the light of day. Follow quickly. It's easy to get lost." He warned and started off swiftly down a damp stone hallway. Harry quickened his stride to keep up with him, never losing sight of the platinum tresses or the billowing blue robes. After endless steps, turns, dips, and narrow passage ways they arrived at a decently large cave opening. Lucius hung the lantern on a hook, the light throwing enough visibility to see the stacks of various items. "I hope you didn't have dinner plans, Mr. Potter." He said cooly, transfiguring a rock into a chair to sit in.

Harry staggered back at the sheer mass of items he was tasked with inventorying. "Might it be possible to do this over the course of a few days…?"

"Why, that would only serve to further inconvenience me would it not?"

"Not really, it would show your willingness to cooperate." Harry countered and prayed that would work as the massive pile of items in front of him was forbidding if not dangerous. He couldn't imagine being sharp enough to block or defend himself should one of the items see fit to attack without warning hours into inventory.

Lucius opened his mouth to say exactly what he thought of the ministry, but closed it in contemplation. He never had any company any more. It wouldn't be a bad thing, per say, to have a guest show up again. It was a shame it had to be Harry Potter of all people, but after Severus passed his short list of friends grew even shorter. Draco was away working on advanced studies in potions, Narcissa was never home- for reasons he would not fault her for. "Very well, Mr. Potter. You are allowed to return to finish your task on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Do not come any other time, and do not come early. I will expect you to be here around the time you showed up today, not ahead or late. Do we understand each other?"

Harry nodded, hesitating before uttering a 'thank you'. He glanced back to the pile and with a sigh began to work.

000000000000000000

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the next several weeks Harry came to Malfoy manor. At first it was awkward, painfully so at times. But slowly he grew used to his task, and to Lucius himself. The older man would snip and quip at this and that, Harry answering him back just as fast. It became amusing to see Lucius wrinkle his nose and huff in annoyance at any witty retort Harry sent back at him. Once in awhile though, he saw a crack of a smile, or Lucius covering his mouth to hide a laugh- disguising it as a cough.

They sat in the room of the cavern Harry was quickly becoming less intimidated by, Lucius on his chair and Harry on the ground. He carefully turned a smooth round stone over in his hand. It was like a crystal ball, in shape and weight. "Now what is-"

"One of the twelve lost seeing stones. No one knows where they all are. I own three. Mark that down, it will save you time." He sniffed.

"What do they-"

"No one knows. No one has ever had all of them at once. They're classified as dangerous just due to the uncertainty of what their purpose actually is."

"Oh." Harry sat it back down, glancing over to Lucius. In the hours they spent down here together, Lucius seemed to always be able to figure out what was on his mind, even before the words had finished coming out of his mouth. Lucius observed often during their time spent together that Harry was easier to read than an open book- while Lucius remained an enigma. The older man was sitting like usual in a chair, one leg crossed over the other as he examined his nails. Today he wore his hair back, tied with a ribbon- not a single strand out of place. Lucius always looked well put together, even if he knew they were going to be traipsing around in the catacombs. He wore no robes today, preferring a pair of tight fitted pants, vest, and a high buttoned shirt with loose sleeves. His green eyes flickered down to his legs- today he was made aware that Lucius actually had them, due to them always being hidden by endless amounts of fabric Harry was certain they existed but never quite knew what they looked like.

"My legs aren't items of dark magic, Mr. Potter." He drawled out. "They're hardly worth your attention then, hm?"

"I wasn't looking." Harry said quickly and turned away, feeling his face heat up. He was indeed looking, but not yet in the way Lucius had assumed. He was simply verifying that he had actual legs. Besides, this was Lucius Malfoy and as far as he knew, he was still a dangerous man. He grabbed up a book, writing down the name, author and other information. Men were as intriguing as he found women to be. He had dabbled here and there- never long enough to have an actual relationship, but long enough to enjoy the pleasure of a quick lay. It was hard to ignore Lucius and his attractive, distinguished features-after being trapped in the catacombs every few days with him with few pleasant things to look at; he was finding a new found appreciation for the older man's looks. He put the book down, feeling his eyes drift back to Lucius and his legs- this time for the sole purpose of ogling. "Just out of curiosity, where are your robes today? You always wear them."

"Yes, because you would know this because you spend so much time with me, three out of the seven days of the week. Clearly, you know me so well you can predict what I wear. So sorry to throw you for a loop. If it will make you feel better I will make sure to never go without them again."

"No no. It's fine. Don't get so defensive." Harry said slowly and watched Lucius as his rigid posture relaxed. He wondered briefly if Lucius had changed his clothes for Harry's sake. It wasn't lost on him that the older man went about making a few small changes every time he came over to count inventory. He wasn't sure what the purpose of it all was, other than to make conversation. It made him wonder if Lucius was toying with him to get him off task. He shook the thought from his mind as he went back to work; every once in awhile, his eyes flitted back over to his legs. Each time, he got a better peek at their shape and length. Long and slightly curvy, at least he assumed given the shape hidden by fabric, they looked quite good. Not as curvy as Hermione's, but not as thin as Ron's.

He nearly dropped the item he was holding when it dawned on him. He was checking out Lucius Malfoy's legs. As a matter of fact, he was appraising them. "I think I need to go now." Harry sputtered.

Lucius looked over at him in surprise. "What are you going on about? You just arrived and you've barely done any work yet."

"I… I don't feel well. Wouldn't want me to be sick all over your floor would you?"

Lucius gave him a disgusted look. "Of course not. Come along then." He got up from his chair, fetching the lantern from off the hook.

Harry got up and followed along behind him, his eyes dropping occasionally to the round shape of the older man's buttocks. He couldn't help but look now, after noticing his legs this was bound to happen. Once they were on the stairs, his view only intensified as Lucius always went up first. "Merlin." He murmured in response.

Lucius whipped around, looking back at Harry who was a few steps behind him. "What is it, Potter? You're not going to retch on my stairs are you?"

"No!" Harry frowned. "I'll be fine. Keep going." Once the two of them reached the landing, Harry brushed past Lucius- he couldn't be around him, at least not at the moment. "See you Monday." He stammered and made a beeline for the door, leaving behind a bewildered Lucius.

000000000000000000

Lucius sat down on his chaise in the massive sitting room, not long after Harry left. Harry was quickly coming to the end of his inventory duties, which meant an end to his visitor and a return to solitude. Today was a test. Of what, Lucius wasn't sure. He was certain he didn't want Harry to just up and leave after his job was over. He needed to find a way to keep Harry coming over that wasn't a blatant invitation, as blatant invitations were hardly proper. He tried changing many small things to capture his attention over the passing weeks with little to no success other than fleeting conversation, but today loosing the robes seemed to have the desired effect.

Harry Potter could barely keep his eyes off his legs. Which was typical, Harry was a young man and Lucius knew how attractive he was to both men and women. He was taken aback though; Harry never gave him any indication that he may harbor an attraction to the same sex. If that is what it took, then that was fine. He looked down at his legs, running a finger down the middle of his upper thigh, wondering if he had any tighter pants.

Monday couldn't come soon enough. If Harry liked his legs, he was going to give them to him. He wore a long emerald bedroom robe, made of fine silk, and belted at the waist despite the time of day. He left his long blonde hair down, surrounding his face and shoulders in a pale blonde shroud. Part of his chest and collar bone was seen openly, as it was a robe. When he moved, the bottom of the robe swished open enough to reveal a flash of his bare upper thigh. He bit his bottom lip in nervousness- it had been awhile since he seduced anyone; especially someone with Harry's standing as a hero to their world. The absurdity of his actions was dancing around in his mind. He had nothing to save his modesty save a revealing green silk robe, waiting to seduce a man he tried to destroy not too long ago. Clearly, he would have to go about this carefully.

The door charm rang out and it made him bristle. Harry was here. He licked at his lips in anticipation, changing his position so that he was standing to the side, part of his leg bent and exposed in front of him. He rested an arm against the pillar. "Come in, Mr. Potter."

Harry opened the door, whistling slightly. He shut the door behind him, the whistling slowly coming to a stop, coupled with an audible gulp as his eyes roamed over the man in front of him. "M-Mr. Malfoy. You're er… not dressed."

Lucius watched Harry's green eyes trail down to his leg. So far, everything was going according to plan. "I am not feeling well." He began carefully. "I believe I caught whatever you had on Friday." He let a pause pass between his last statement to let the weight of it fall fully on Harry. "I do not think it would be appropriate then for you and I to go down into the catacombs."

"Oh." Harry swallowed. "What I had Friday…" He trailed off and felt his cheeks pinking up.

"Would you like to join me for tea instead?"

He nodded and followed Lucius into the sitting room. He watched the body in front of him sway gracefully, the robe swishing around him. Once they were there, Lucius handed him a cup of tea. He sat down on the chaise while Harry sat in a nearby chair. "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're welcome." Lucius said, extending one leg over his knee. The robe slowly slid to the side, exposing more pale flesh to Harry's sight. "Sugar?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No. No sugar." His eyes were fixated on his legs, as if they were glued there. "Mr. Malfoy…"He sat the tea cup down on the table, the sound of the china clinking against the saucer echoing in the huge room.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Lucius murmured as he met Harry's green eyes. He saw Harry reach out, his hand slowly coming to rest on his bare knee.

"I'm going to call you Lucius now." He said squeezing his knee.

"I am alright with that, Harry." Lucius said and slid Harry's hand up his leg a bit before moving to the side to let Harry join him on the chaise. Hands were on his legs again, exploring his pale flesh. His hands went along the sides, his fingers gently brushing the tops of them. It made him shiver.

"Are you alright with this?" Harry's hands came to stop on Lucius's legs, right where he had closed them.

"If I wasn't, do you not think you'd be missing hands by now?"

"…Good point." Harry blinked and eagerly pushed open his thighs so that he could get between them. He guided Lucius back against the arm of the chaise, laying over his body so that the older man was trapped beneath him. His hands trembled slightly as they roamed up the silk covering his body, enjoying the feel of hot flesh under the material.

"Harry-"

Harry wasn't listening. He was far too busy greedily moving his hands over Lucius's body, his lips soon attaching themselves to his neck. He bit and sucked on the flesh, feeling the older man start to squirm beneath him.

"Harry!" Lucius protested and pushed him away from his neck.

He chose not to listen again, his hands now on the belt of Lucius's now disheveled robe. He pulled on the flimsy belt until the knot came undone. He went to open it up, but his hands were stopped when Lucius grabbed them.

"Harry. James. Potter." He growled out. "You listen to me right now, you sexually charged miscreant. Do you not think you're moving just the slightest bit fast?"

"No." He said simply. "You greeted me wearing nothing but a robe- a sexy robe at that. It wasn't as if you were wearing a tacky fuzzy one-" He paused thinking of his Aunt Petunia and her hideous bathrobes. He shuddered and continued. "You're wearing one that leaves little to the imagination, with nothing on underneath might I add, and then proceeded to give me permission to grope your legs. What exactly did you think I was going to do when basically given the green light?"

Lucius opened his mouth to fire a retort back, but found out that he couldn't. Harry had a good point. "I didn't think you'd… want to… so quickly." He admitted. "Obviously, I miscalculated your desire for me. I forgot to factor in that you are a man, in his early twenties- It slipped me mind how impatient young men can be."

"Right, so can we…?" He reached down and slowly began to peel open Lucius's robe, only to be stopped again.

"Not in the sitting room! Certainly not on my chaise!" He protested and shut his robe back over. "Honestly, of all the impertinence..."

"Then the bedroom's alright?"

"Yes, of course it would be."

Harry got up to his feet, extending a hand to help Lucius up. But when he did, he took the opening to hoist the older man over his shoulder, walking off with him toward the foyer. "You've never given me the tour, what way do I go?"

"Potter!" Lucius spat and clutched at the back of his shirt for support. "This is hardly proper! Put me down!"

"No." He said in that same simple, unarguable tone. "Which way to your bedroom?"

"Put me down and I'll lead you there myself!"

"No." He repeated and decided to press his luck even further. He brought his hand back and slapped Lucius across his ass, which garnered a yelp and more squirming. Even if he lost his hands in this affair, at least he had something nearly unbelievable to tell Ron. "Directions, please."

"…Up the main stair case, take a left, it's the third door on the right."

Harry started on the stair case, amazed that his actions had yielded such results. He held tight to Lucius, who had wisely stopped struggling while Harry went up the stairs. Once he reached the landing he made a quick left, nearly running down the hall toward the door. The door swung open, and he staggered in, setting Lucius on his feet.

His hands quickly went to his long hair, smoothing out the fly away strands and anything that seemed mussed. While Lucius was distracted fixing his hair, Harry's hands went back to his robe, pulling it open. He stepped back to take a good long look at him, the entirety of Lucius Malfoy exposed to his view. His green eyes soaked in the sight of pale flesh, firm and fit- as one would expect someone to look like who prided himself on dueling prowess as much as Lucius did. His eyes focused on his thighs in particular, which is where his hands went again. He pressed their bodies together, gently pressing Lucius against the wall- kissing the other man.

Lucius moaned in response, allowing Harry's tongue to slide in past his lips while he gripped his shoulders. Harry's hand moved his leg up to wrap around his waist, feeling the younger man's hand travel over his bare flesh toward the rounded curve of his ass. "H-Harry-"

"Shh." He muttered and slid his finger deep inside of him. Lucius lurched forward in surprise, but the more Harry worked, the more he rocked against him. Another finger went in past Lucius's entrance, which caused the blonde to whimper, shutting his grey eyes as he let his head roll back. Oh, if only he had a camera! Lucius his face wrought in pleasure, arched into him, naked save the robe that now hung around his elbows, with his long hair hanging behind him. It was quite a sight to see, one he was certain he'd never forget. He _had_ to tell Ron about this. He was starting to get heated, and while it was nice to have Lucius naked while Harry remained clothed- he needed to get out of his own clothes. He grabbed Lucius by the other leg, hauling him up to carry him toward the bed.

Lucius grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders, once again surprised by his strength and forwardness with his body. No one had ever taken complete control of him before, taking liberties with his body and doing whatever he wanted. Harry had grown into quite a man that was for sure. He bounced slightly when he was dropped on his needlessly large bed, crawling backward on his elbows to make room for Harry.

Harry was quick to remove every last stitch of clothing he had, stumbling over his discarded pants before vaulting himself on the bed. He sank in a bit, making a mental note that Lucius had the softest bed he ever had the pleasure of laying in. It had the distinct smell of Lucius's cologne, which was an added plus. "Mmmph. Your gigantic bed is nice. It's ten times the size of the closet under the stairs where I lived for the first 11 years of my life."

"You lived in a closet? …I'll spare you the irony."

"Thanks." Harry grinned and climbed over Lucius.

He barely got to take in the sight of Harry before the younger man climbed into bed with him due to youthful eagerness, but now, with him hovering right over him he saw for himself what was so wonderful about Harry Potter. He was well toned, most likely from years of quidditch, with the best set of arms Lucius had the pleasure of between trapped between. He let his hands roam freely, wanting to explore Harry as much as he could. He glanced up at his face, framed by his dark hair, accented by his green eyes- and for a moment could do nothing but gaze in appreciation. Lucius brought up his hands, resting them on either side of the younger man's face. "Harry Potter, you're quite the wizard."

Harry didn't answer, preferring instead to bring his face down and kiss Lucius once more. The embrace seemed to go on, but never be enough. As it continued though, it got rougher, more eager for friction until Lucius had enough- nearly throwing Harry off of him. The younger man recovered quickly, moving up to the head board just in time to watch Lucius crawl over to him. It wasn't in submission, it was a predatory crawl- every move, every ripple of muscle was well calculated. His grey eyes were focused on Harry, narrowing slightly as he got closer. His long hair hung out in front of him over his shoulders, and much like that of a hunting lion, the expression was the same. Hungry- Lucius Malfoy was hungry for him. Just like earlier, Harry made sure to never forget this moment either as he felt a surge go straight to his erection. Lucius stopped between Harry's thighs, his head slowly dipping down to wrap his lips around the head of penis. The sudden wet warmth made him jump slightly. The silky strands of Lucius's hair brushed methodically against his thighs as he worked, rather expertly as Harry noted, on pleasuring him. That tongue that taunted him since he was a child and more recently during the past few weeks, slid over his erection with an expertise that Harry was thankful he was benefiting from.

He let his head thumb against the headboard, his fingers combing through Lucius's long hair. "Merlin." Harry felt Lucius smirk against him, appreciative of the one whispered word. The older man had a tongue blessed to him by some deity, obviously not a holy one. The tip of his tongue traced the underside of his erection, swirling over the tip of the sensitive head- until Harry pulled him off by his hair. "Stop—If you continue, I won't last and I don't want it to end here."

"No…" Lucius licked the pre-cum fluid from his lips. "You wish to have me. Few have had that pleasure, Harry. You'd best do it well, or you won't again."

"Right, no pressure then." Harry said a little sarcastically.

Lucius leaned further into him, his lips barely touching Harry's. "Tch- you've been doing a good job of it so far. Few have taken such great liberties with me and survived. Don't flake."

Harry smelled himself on Lucius, deciding that he rather liked that. The cold, cruel blonde man he met so long ago now carried his scent- it gave him a bit of a thrill. He gripped Lucius's shoulders, guiding him back to the mattress. "Fine then- I want to have you on your back. I wish to see your face when I get you to lose all control."

"Then you had best do it hard. I enjoy it hard. None of this 'I'm made of glass' nonsense others have tried to pull. Just because I'm better than most everyone else, simply does not equal out to my person being fragile." He snipped. He doubted Harry would anyway, as he idly wondered if he would take the moment to be rough on him due to their long and turbulent history. Lucius fell back to his elbows, looking up to Harry with half lidded grey eyes. The younger man seated himself between his spread legs, grabbing on to them to support himself.

"Oh damn, the lube-"

"For go it."

"No. You said you haven't done this in awhile. I'm not skipping it." Harry's answer was resounding and final; enough to silence Lucius from further debating it. He brought his hand up, pushing his fingers in past Lucius's plump lips and was met with a surprising level of obedience. From what he couldn't see due to his sight being obscured by Lucius's long blonde hair took his breath away. His lips were wrapped around his fingers, his eyes focused solely on Harry- watching him for any reaction while his tongue worked him over. Harry's cock twitched, and without warning he pulled his fingers out. "You're very good with your mouth."

Lucius looked pleased at the comment, opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Harry working his fingers inside of him. He shut his eyes and sighed, rocking his hips slightly into Harry's hand once he welcomed the sensation. He felt a loss when they were gone, but not for long. A soft groan passed through his lips as Harry's cock slid into him. It pulled and felt uncomfortable, but the more the other man moved the better it felt. Soon enough, he was twisting the expensive sheets in his hands, throwing his head back in delight. "Yes… Oh yes, right there Harry." He moaned and arched into the younger body above him.

Harry had to pause for a moment to take it all in, the body of the man who nearly took his life, and seemingly lived to antagonize him not too long ago was in rapture at his hand. He grabbed his thighs, pushing forward on them until they were nearly at his shoulders, using his new found position to thrust hard into him. "Touch yourself. Moan my name more." He demanded and purposefully slowed his pace until he was met with compliance.

Lucius's hand went to his neglected erection, shuddering slightly at the sensation of his own hand stroking the aroused flesh. He looked up to him, into Harry's green eyes, and uttered his name. Just once at first, but then the number increased as the pace sped back up from nothing. He shut his eyes, panting hard now as his legs began to quake being put in such an awkward position for so long. "Ha…Harry…" He murmured and felt himself teetering on the edge until one final sharp thrust put him over the edge.

He watched the man beneath him succumb to pleasure, his mouth open, eyes clenched shut, and his cheeks flushed- his panting slowly calming down. Lucius, with his halo of blonde hair around him, was soundly fucked all due to his ability. A few more ragged, rough thrusts into his spent body and Harry had finished, spilling his release deep into him. He took a few more moments simply to enjoy being inside the older man before pulling out. He laid on top of him, his hand resting on Lucius's cheek. "How'd I do?" He gave him a lazy smirk.

Lucius opened his eyes, smirking back. "I'll be sure to write up a proper review when I'm certain I can sit at a desk again."

"Too rough?"

He rolled his eyes at Harry's concerned expression. "Oh stop it. You were fine. I very much enjoyed it."

"So then…"He paused to reach over and play with the ends of Lucius's long hair. "I can do it again?"

Lucius blinked at him, the question asked as if in reference to going on a similar trip, or a request to seeing a friend rather than a sexual experience. It reminded him that Harry, for all the ability and fearlessness that he had shown thus far, was still a young man. Regardless of all of that, he had gotten just what he wanted. Harry was going to come back to continue with their relationships- it was enough to make him smile, but he knew he had to play it as disinterested as he normally did. "Of course, Harry- you may."

"Excellent! That really was something, Lucius- you're quite flexible. I think next time I'd like to-"

Lucius pressed his finger to his lips. "Hush. Leave it as a surprise. It is not proper to discuss-"

"What are you going on about? I just buggered you into your own mattress."

"Must you be so crass?" Lucius gave him a look and looped his arms around Harry's back.

Harry chuckled, his thoughts drifting to Ron. There was no way he wasn't going to tell him about all of this. He had Lucius Malfoy- he had done things to Lucius Malfoy few had done before, and to top it off, the older man liked all of it. He reached back to pull up the blankets around them.

Lucius settled into Harry's heat, idly trailing a finger down the middle of his back. He caught the look on Harry's face and instantly scowled. "And don't you dare think of telling the Weasley boy."

Harry blinked at him in shock. After all this time together, Lucius really could read him like an open book. "Damn!"

FIN


End file.
